


call me in the afternoon [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: The Cloverfield Paradox (2018)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: I wonder what it's like to be stuck in a small living space with a handful of people for far too long while an unimaginable and deadly threat insinuates itself into your life.Anyway: Ava, in two worlds at once.
Kudos: 4





	call me in the afternoon [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> The Cloverfield Paradox is horror in space! It is also Gugu Mbatha-Raw being talented and beautiful in space. Content warnings for bright, flashing lights, and some violence.

Password: **clover**

[Watch on Vimeo.](https://vimeo.com/400096378) Downloads are available via the Vimeo link in original/highest upload quality. 

[Transformative Works Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/profile)

Music: Call Me in the Afternoon, by Half Moon Run. [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Half-moon-run-call-me-in-the-afternoon-lyrics).

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my back-burner since June 2019 but last week exposed all the fault lines at my place of work and I spent several evenings self-isolating in my apartment while vidding in a state of mind-altering, all-consuming fury. So now it's done!
> 
> My dearest wish is that someone will watch this and finally write the fan fiction of my dreams, which is a million words about Ava at the end of the world.


End file.
